


【TSNS+ADNS】【贵族AU】Toxic

by Pourdefaux (Knock0out)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 就是篇爽雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Pourdefaux
Summary: 对于将赴婚约的纽特，忒休斯提出要行使初夜权。





	【TSNS+ADNS】【贵族AU】Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> 对于将赴婚约的纽特，忒休斯提出要行使初夜权。

 

 

 

===

早餐过后，纽特特意留下了一碟燕麦饼和一小碗清水用以喂养花园里的朱顶雀。在他迫不及待地离开餐桌、想要会会小宠物之前，忒休斯温和地指出，他不应该穿着单薄的睡袍跑来跑去。“别忘了我们今天会迎来一位客人。”纽特乖乖站在一旁，却也一只耳朵进，一只耳朵出，等到了花园，他环视四周，把手举在唇边，吹着清脆的口哨，他把燕麦饼捏碎了，撒在飞来的小鸟面前。他竖起耳朵，听见有人在大树底下窸窸窣窣地说话，是在讲今天要来的那位邓布利多公爵。

“听说早先是与格林德沃家的公子定了婚的……后来没成，就跑到了这儿来。”

“斯卡曼德领主近些年来推掉不少求婚者，这一个竟然入得了他的眼？”

“不是他，”另一个又说，一会儿，鬼鬼祟祟德扎压低了声音，“要许配出去的是他弟弟……”

纽特一下从灌木丛钻出来，怀里捧着小鸟，脑袋上还沾着几片树叶，两个仆从见状连忙闭上了嘴。纽特刚想问个究竟，却被赶来的邦缇逮了个正着。“少爷！”她唤道，“快跟我来！”

她拉着纽特，匆匆忙忙地穿过葱茏的繁花树影，排列成一排的各色随从，候在房外等他沐浴过后，给他换上浸着香料的衬衫，大马士革的上衣，绣花衣裙，长筒袜和靴鞋，又耐心而细致地梳理他松软而乱糟糟的头发，把它们都弄得妥妥帖帖的，她把镜子摆到纽特跟前，把年轻的主人打扮得漂漂亮亮的，站在一旁，看上去满心想得到表扬。纽特别别扭扭地摆弄了下自己扑着香粉的头发，对着镜子迟疑了一会儿，问道：“中午的宴会，我必须去吗？”

“当然，”她闻言立即说道，“主人特地吩咐要你去的，少爷。”

纽特腹诽了一阵忒休斯的专制，随着邦缇走出城堡，来到鲜花盛开的草坪。那里正有人在聚会，欢声笑语、乐声盈盈的，一个身着白色礼服的人正搀着一位小姐的手，彬彬有礼地同她跳着舞。从远处看，真是郎才女貌，般配至极，他们优雅地转着圈，舞步在草地上划出优美的弧线，跳着，跳着，舞曲最终告一段落，两人停了下来，微笑着互相致意，男士吻了一下那位小姐的手，笑眯眯地躬身一礼，整个人英俊潇洒，看起来精神极了。他像是感觉到什么，向纽特这边望过来。他的蓝眼睛定在了纽特身上，令纽特有些紧张地低下了头，不知怎么的，心里怦怦乱跳起来，等邦缇在前面催促着斯卡曼德家的小少爷跟上时，邓布利多与朋友打过招呼，已经一路走了过来。

“日安，小殿下。”他说道，显然认为纽特的装扮隆重而在称呼上开了个小玩笑，然后他继续微笑着，庄重地自我介绍起来，“我是来自戈德里克山谷的阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩——”

“我知道你，公爵。”纽特说，“我是说、您的英名早就名扬天下，我，牛顿·阿尔特弥斯·费多·斯卡曼德，一直以来对您的家族抱有极大的仰慕和尊敬……”

邓布利多好像笑了一下，奇妙的是，这一笑令纽特轻松了许多。“那我们就不必这样客套了吧。纽特，”他轻声说，“可以这么叫你吗？”

纽特感到头晕目眩的，在这个男人散布的魅力下别无他法，只能局促地点点头。他脸红了，因为邓布利多微微弯腰，向他邀舞。他把手搭在了邓布利多的掌心里，差点被自己的靴跟绊倒，一下就扑进公爵怀里。“别紧张，我的朋友，”他听见邓布利多在耳边说，“只是跳支舞而已。”

他几乎被邓布利多抱了起来，悬挂下来的裙摆晃啊晃的，邓布利多揽住他的腰，带领他迈出了舞步，身高的关系，十六岁的纽特只到邓布利多的肩膀，因而跳舞时鸵鸟般把小脸埋在了男人胸前，以避开那些客人好奇而探究的目光，他的呼吸颤抖着，对于人群熙攘的场合依然无所适从。可是邓布利多带着他，从草坪的一头到了清澈晶莹的喷泉旁，那么从容不迫，气定神闲，他说：“你跳得真好。”耳语着，真心实意地夸赞，仿佛生来善于鼓励别人。他始终微笑着凝视纽特，忍俊不禁、凝视着某位可爱的小友人般，直到纽特被放开，顺畅地转了个圈，仍旧不可思议地想着：真如他们所说，这位优秀的公爵居然是来追求自己的——

最后，他们面对面停下了舞步。邓布利多把纽特的手举到唇边，轻轻地一吻。越过人群，纽特看见忒休斯在向公爵举杯示意。

 

 

  
“他并不急着要你答应求婚。”忒休斯说，“毕竟距离你十七岁还有一个冬天的时间。”

“他比我大整整十六岁，对吗？”

“你很在意？”

“我只是觉得，”纽特组织着词句，“我不知道这是不是我想要的。”

“你喜欢他。”忒休斯指出，听起来低沉而有些……其他的东西，“我看得出来，你见到他的第一眼，就喜欢他。”

“大家都喜欢邓布利多。”纽特反驳道，想要掩饰自己的脸红心跳，他抚摸着手上的戒指，那是跳过那支舞的午后邓布利多给他戴上的。他们整个晚上都没有再见面，纽特已经时不时会想起他。一天的应酬把纽特累坏了，他在被窝里打了个哈欠。

忒休斯俯身下来，在弟弟的额头一吻。“不管怎样，公爵会在我们这儿待上一阵的。”他说着，刮了刮纽特的鼻尖，他的神情柔和而纵容，不再那么令人惧怕。纽特被好奇心所驱使，问道：“为什么是我，哥哥？”

忒休斯说：“你有时就是猜不透邓布利多的心思。但如果是别的人，也许我都不会把你交出去。”

忒休斯出去以后，纽特闭着眼睛在床上待了会儿。他很困，可是精神依然兴奋着。翻来覆去几回，他终于爬了起来，蹑手蹑脚地来到打开的窗户边，往外面的树林眺望。借着灵活的手脚，他悄悄从窗台顺着放下的绳索溜了下去，然后前往小树林边上的马厩去察看那里的几匹骏马。他格外喜爱那匹雪白的矮马，所以解了它的缰绳，就准备拉着它好好夜巡一番，哪知刚翻身上马，骑着调头要跑，有人拉扯住缰绳，止住了马匹想要飞奔的势头。

来人披着斗篷，似乎是刚刚从外面回来，声音是熟悉的温文尔雅，“纽特？”

斗篷松开了，邓布利多举着风灯确认地瞧了瞧马匹上的小少爷，接着问道：“你在这儿做什么？”

“我……”纽特不会撒谎，如实答道：“我睡不着。”

他听起来就慌里慌张的，也许是这个让邓布利多好笑地盯着他瞧吧。没等他反应过来，邓布利多就牵过了马，一路带着他往闪烁着微光的花园走去。提着风灯的守卫看见他们，原本想上前，却都被公爵打着手势退了回去。“夜色不错，是吧？”邓布利多说，斯卡曼德家族的领地被守夜的烛光所照耀，氤氲的光晕弥漫在天幕下，辉煌又美丽。他的视线从远处回到纽特身上，温柔而令人沉醉。纽特先是沉默着，从小到大所受的教育令他不由说道：“对不起，先生。”

“为了什么？”

“给您添麻烦了。”

“我不那么想。”他扶着纽特从马上下来，他们已经漫步到花园的深处，远远地看，城堡就像在一片流荡的星河之中。“我很愿意与你多多共度时光，”他又说，“至少我不会无聊地睡着了。”

他成功地把纽特逗笑了。但只是一下，纽特害羞地摸了摸鼻子，“以前，我和忒休斯常常来这儿。夏天的时候，草丛里会有许多萤火虫。我可以捉起一只观察老半天，然后再把它放走。”

“你喜欢动物。”

“是的。”纽特走在邓布利多边上，他们抵达了花园另一头的小湖边，深秋的寒意使纽特瑟缩起来，邓布利多的斗篷带着温暖的烟草味罩在他身上时，他愣了一下，有些结巴地继续说道：“我很喜欢动物。”

“无意冒犯，你觉得和人交流困难吗，纽特？”

“我只是懒得和他们说话。”

邓布利多又笑了一下，“这是不是在说，你也喜欢和我说话？”

纽特的心又怦怦乱跳起来，他低下头，感觉面颊滚烫，他不知道回答什么好，只能默默地跟在邓布利多后面，他惊了一下，因为邓布利多停下脚步，招手让他凑近。公爵的手上拿着一个小东西，纽特只看了一眼，就知道那是什么了。“熄灯器？”他说，同时看着邓布利多把它举在半空，慢慢地，远处那片斯卡曼德家族领地的银河飘飘荡荡地游了过来，如绸缎起伏着，一束接一束光地钻入邓布利多手中那只小小的器皿，有一瞬间，熄灯器爆发出一簇璀璨夺目的光芒，然后光芒暗淡下去，在器皿之中安静地、美丽地游动着，周围都暗下来，远处的城堡陷入了完全的黑暗，在这片骤然而至的黑暗里，纽特只能听见幽幽的湖水声，还有冰凉而温柔的风，风拂过他火热的脸颊，把他的睫毛吹得轻颤，他感觉到有只手抬起了他的下巴。下一秒，柔软、甜美的吻落在他唇上。

他被邓布利多圈在怀里，听见对方低声说：“我想，为了能够这么吻你，我不得不同意你哥哥提出的那项家族传统。”

 

 

  
===

  
纽特在这个冬天养了一只虎斑猫。邓布利多把猫送给他时，外头大雪下得正旺，那是在他们订下终身、举办了订婚宴之后。小猫并不是很乖顺，把抱着它的纽特抓伤之后喵喵叫着跳到地上逃走了。纽特就在阴冷的窗边抚着伤痛的手，直到邓布利多把他的手拿过去，低头察看。“只是个小伤口。”纽特说。邓布利多却唤来随从去房间取药膏和绷带，轻柔而细致地包扎伤口，他抬起头来的时候，纽特移开目光，装作在看窗外的风景，“别这么对我。”他说。

“怎样对你？”邓布利多说。

“好像我还是个需要照顾的小孩。”

“不是只有小孩需要照顾，纽特。我们都会想照顾对自己而言重要的人。”他这么说着，牵起纽特没有受伤的手，他们经过城堡长长而幽暗的走廊，寻找那只调皮躲藏的宠物。

他们来到书房，纽特把那本冰冷的历史书籍放回桌上，看着邓布利多在房间里有条不紊地四下探看，尘埃在冬日的晨光里飘浮，公爵红棕色的头发看上去好像一团幽暗的火，纽特意识到自己想要爱抚那团火，只是轻柔、小心地抚摸，他被心中的欲望所驱使，走近邓布利多，但是在他伸出手之前，邓布利多已经回过身来，用那口柔和的英文说着：“它不在这儿。也许是跑出去了。”

“外面很冷，它会冻死的。”

“动物都很聪明，”邓布利多说，“我肯定它还会再回来的。”

他说话的时候，纽特抿嘴，盯着他衣襟上淡淡的玫瑰绣花瞧，邓布利多适合图案繁复的服饰，也适合玫瑰。卷轴油墨和两人身上喷洒着的香氛的气息里，纽特鼓起勇气拉住公爵的袖子。邓布利多正低头向他看来，他攀住了邓布利多的肩膀，踮脚在对方脸上蜻蜓点水地一吻。

邓布利多搂住了他。这个吻没有结束，而是继续落在了纽特的唇腮、颧骨和耳朵，陆陆续续的吻裹挟着成熟男人的热度把纽特淹没，吻最终停在纽特敏感柔嫩的颈侧，轻轻吮着那片肌肤，男孩仰起脑袋，紧紧搂着公爵的后背，隔着衣物被分开的双腿只差一点就要悬空，他整个人被抱起来，压在后面的书架上，小小的身体在邓布利多怀中颤抖，他的宽松的衬衣褪至肩膀，露出温暖而白皙的锁骨和胸膛，邓布利多扶住了他的后颈，也像是要吻遍他的全身，轻声细语着一些低沉动听的情话，然后用那些吻捂热纽特裸露在冰冷空气里的肌肤。大手探进纽特为外出骑行而穿戴的马裤，托住了受惊而想要逃走的人的小屁股，他安抚地吻着纽特张开而微颤的嘴唇，“瞧瞧你都对我做了些什么。”纽特听见他说，能够感受到他在裤子底下的欲望，如果可以，邓布利多现在就会要他，要他并且爱他。

他继而捉住了纽特的手，往裤裆那里带去。纽特碰到了那根柔韧而滚烫的阴茎，沉沉打在指间，几乎握不住，可是他浑身燥热地为对方套弄着，感受那里每一次跳动和胀大，指缝都沾满了湿润的体液，阴茎在他手里滑动着，摩擦出暧昧的水声，邓布利多枕在了他的肩上，头发痒痒地蹭着他的鼻尖，“纽特。”那美妙的声音喃喃着，火热的掌心贴着男孩衬衣底下单薄的身子情难自禁地揉抚，他的抚弄最终落在了纽特青涩的大腿间，把纽特弄出一声低低的惊叫。他把纽特的衣裤都搞得皱巴巴的了，自己还是衣着斯文、整洁俊美，他一下子把纽特的腿提在腰间，令他们湿哒哒、硬挺地互相磨蹭，纽特慌张地搂住他的脖子，又被快感冲击得无力反抗，只能被一下一下撞在架子上，求饶地唤着：“阿不思……阿不思。等等，我……啊！”

他只被那么压着磨了几下，就射了出来，满脸羞惭地埋在邓布利多的胸前，还紧紧揪着对方的衣襟，邓布利多轻声笑了，然后把纽特轻轻地、温柔地放了下来。他令纽特背对自己，趴在书架上，就像一只听话、放荡的小羊，“把腿并拢，纽特。”他几乎是哄劝着说，再一次地，令纽特难以抗拒。

 

 

 

纽特在那个特别的日子又一次听见了忒休斯弹奏羽管键琴。他从床上迷迷糊糊地醒来，楼下传来金属般清脆、深沉的乐声，已经过去太多日子，纽特早就忘记旋律的名称，可是他记得晨间在琴声之中做的美梦。他梦到自己和忒休斯一同在森林里互相追逐、玩耍，他们在干燥的树叶上依偎着打盹，天黑以前，妈妈会在城堡的高处点亮一盏灯，那就是在说：孩子们，回家了。忒休斯会一直拉着他的手，他们走在夕阳灿烂的路上，每天都那么快乐，过着无忧无虑的时光……那时他们的父母都还在，他的哥哥还不是这样的强势、固执、令人猜不透心思。

纽特噔噔地跑下盘旋的阶梯，忒休斯的背影映在和煦的阳光下，如此英俊而令人神往，他专注地弹奏着，羽管键琴的琴声坚硬而又脆弱地流淌，回荡在偌大的城堡里，盘旋着、盘旋着，一只猫头鹰扑扇翅膀，停在一楼的楼台上，纽特小心翼翼地伸手，挠了挠尖利鸟喙下毛绒绒的下巴，鸟儿飞走了。一曲终了，纽特走过去，挨着忒休斯在琴凳上坐下。

忒休斯没有说话，弹起了另一首歌。纽特把手放在琴键上，同他一齐弹奏起来。轰鸣的琴声烟雾般升腾，在空中弥漫着回忆的形状，他们弹着，从一个八度到另一个八度，一个音符到另一个音符，然后，在不断回响的旋律里，忒休斯先停了下来，纽特弹奏完毕最后一个音节，在凳子上正襟危坐。

“我有一个问题要问你。”忒休斯说。他合上谱子，然后转过来看着纽特。

“你真的想好要这么做了吗，纽特？”

“你是在说，由你来教授我关于爱的一切。“纽特说，“你是我的哥哥，我愿意让你来。”

“你对公爵的爱恋出乎了我的意料。”忒休斯说，“我不希望到时让你伤心。”  
他听起来那么真诚，他的每句话都是真心话。他紧紧盯着纽特，仿佛要在弟弟身上瞧出犹豫的蛛丝马迹。

“你还记不记得，”纽特突然说，“我们去年在打猎的小木屋被暴风雪困住，我们生了火，挤在仅有的一条毯子里取暖，我还是觉得好冷，半夜在那里瑟瑟发抖得睡不着。”

“我记得。”

“然后你醒了，我说好冷，你把我抱得好紧。我突然再不觉得冷了，只是觉得温暖又安全，很快，我就睡着了。”

“那时你吻了我，为什么，哥哥？”

忒休斯把纽特覆上自己手背的手捉在手里，他说不出回答了，他们脚边却传来一声微弱的猫叫，原来是那只灰色的虎斑猫。它喵喵叫着，已经和斯卡曼德兄弟相当熟识，在他们的裤腿那儿蹭来蹭去。“我们来给它喂些食物吧。”取而代之，忒休斯说道。

 

  
纽特跟随仆人前往房间沐浴更衣，从头到脚、剔除污垢地清洗，他站在木桶里，擦干身体的时候，水珠还在顺着发丝往下滴。男仆为他的周身抹上香膏，修剪手指甲和脚趾甲，又反复擦拭他金蜜色的头发，直到发丝都柔顺又蓬松，他们不用准备多余的服饰，只是用绸缎披在纽特身上，然后把他送进那间只亮着一盏灯的房间。帘幕那头若隐若现的见证人一语不发，纽特赤裸着身体，感觉到微微的凉意，不由把自己蜷缩起来，在这间安静的，孤独的房间等待着。

忒休斯来了。他朝屋子里的另外三位见证人颔首示意，掀开帘幕，来到纽特的床边。他按住纽特的肩膀，把纽特坚定而温和地压在了床上，俯身亲吻纽特因为害怕而闭上的眼睛。

他的手在纽特一丝不挂的身体游走，沉稳而周到地爱抚着，他感觉到纽特在安抚下渐渐放松下来，于是坐起来，不慌不忙地把衣物一件一件脱去。他的肩膀宽阔、腰肢劲瘦，这具具备男子气概的身体勃起了，只是与纽特纯洁地亲吻、目睹了后者陷入情欲的真容，就万劫不复。他抚着弟弟的额头，手指沾着润滑的膏油，往纽特分开的双腿之间的穴口探去。

“嘘……”忒休斯轻声哄道，“没事的。”纽特睁开湿润的眼睛凝视，被一股不可名状的柔情莫名地攫住了，心口酸软成一滩水，对于兄长的依恋之情令他不由得用那含住忒休斯手指的小穴小口吮吸着，融化的膏体滴下水来，把他们相连的地方弄得湿淋淋的，忒休斯仔细而耐心地在内壁揉按、扩张，他低声在纽特耳畔说道：“这就是你的丈夫会对你做的事。”他把手指抽出来，又摁住纽特因为快感挺动的腰身，低头舔舐弟弟洁净得、敏感得要命的私处，接着把舌头伸了进去，在里面水声盎然地搅动，他握住了纽特的阴茎，又快又舒服地揉捏，一前一后地刺激着叫纽特酥软地浑身小幅度地抖动，咿唔流泪，他在阴茎的前端嘬吸，捏住了纽特挺立的乳尖，无情又可怕地揉捻着，把纽特的全身都伺候得漫起淡淡的意乱情迷的红晕，那是不久之后，纽特双腿夹紧在忒休斯的颈侧，拼命挣扎摇头啜泣着，滴落出来的精液被忒休斯全部吞咽了下去。

他瘫软床上，被忒休斯两条腿压在胸前，狠狠进入了早就被玩弄得红肿泛滥的穴口，他无力地抓着床单低声呻吟着，忒休斯的阴茎挤开了裹缠而又吸附不停的肉壁，顶撞在他体内的深处，好像要把他的心脏都撞得跳出喉咙，以至于无法呼吸了。忒休斯又深又猛烈地操着他，把他的手都牢牢扣在脑袋两侧，不让他逃出不断的如狂风骤雨的侵犯，下身激烈地交合的拍打声伴着低叫和喘息回响在房间里，忒休斯在他耳边气息不稳地继续说道：“你的丈夫也会这样，让你完完全全成为他的。”纽特呜咽地承受着兄长每一次满满当当的撞击，体内又软又胀，他捧住忒休斯的脸，感觉甬道收缩不停地吸吞着那根折磨自己的东西，所有一切都一塌糊涂、乱七八糟的，他狼狈不堪、精疲力尽，甚至不再去想帘幕之后那些旁观初夜仪式的人，满心只要一点温存的、记忆中的爱意，忒休斯暴烈而销魂地占有着他，然后，像是永远都知道纽特心中所想，终于凑过来，温柔地亲吻了纽特的嘴唇。双手一得到自由，纽特就紧紧抱住了忒休斯，他心醉神迷地用腿勾住了忒休斯挺动的腰身，在对方身下绷直了腰肢，神智迷乱地颠簸着，“哥哥……哥哥！”他喊道，感觉到自己仿佛要在这场汹涌可怕的欢爱里化作灵魂的碎片，他的眼泪同样被忒休斯吻去了，高潮的余韵一阵又一阵地在指尖都在发颤的肉体嗡鸣。忒休斯汗湿的肌肤紧贴着他的胸膛，他们沉沉、甜美地呼吸，就像两个纯真无邪的孩子，不需要对彼此做任何事，没有责任、没有争吵、没有分离。只需要在这儿，在这儿待着。

昏睡过去前，纽特听见忒休斯低声叹息，呼唤着那个证明他们曾经亲密无间的名字，“阿尔特弥斯。”

他实在太困了，只感觉到忒休斯为他披上婚嫁的长袍，把他抱起来，穿过长长而幽暗的走廊，登下高高螺旋式的阶梯，把他带出了寂静而广阔的城堡，带出了沉睡之中的花园。寒风中，他睁开蒙眬的眼睛，邓布利多家族等候着在大门的马车之中，伸出一双戴着手套的手，把他从忒休斯怀中接了过去。

 

 


End file.
